Reality
by MasterMind 16X
Summary: After Sam and Quorra return to the real world, Sam must attempt to teach Quorra how to behave in his world.
1. Chapter 1

**Reality**

Disclaimer: I own nothing more than the computer this was typed on.

Chapter 1:

Sam was riding his motorcycle down the road as Quorra stared at the sun. Sam knew he should have anticipated this, but it still surprised him just how interested she was. He finally pulled in to his garage – like home. Quorra jumped off, smiling, and asked "What do we do now?"

"Right now, we sleep," Sam replied.

"But I'm not tired!" she replied. Sam grinned. Her childlike behavior was very entertaining.

"You may not be, but I am. You can keep Marvin company, he doesn't like to sleep when I sleep," Sam replied.

"Who's Marvin?" Quorra asked. Sam smiled to himself.

"He's my dog."

"What's a dog?" Sam burst out laughing at this. Quorra smiled nervously, unsure what was so funny.

"Oh, sorry about that. Not knowing what a dog is is something almost no one can take seriously. A dog is a four-legged animal that humans, or Users, often keep as pets. There are quite a few animals humans like to keep as pets, so you should pay attention to what Marvin looks like," Sam said.

Sam opened the door and walked in. Quorra followed him, staring at everything. Marvin began barking, causing Quorra to jump about a foot. Startled, she looked around, ready to fight. Sam laughed and told her to relax. She did, and Sam bent down and picked up Marvin. Quorra stared at Marvin. "Pet him, like this." Sam pet Marvin and Quorra mimicked the motion. Marvin licked her hand as she pet him. Quorra quickly pulled her hand back.

"That means he likes you. Well, like I said, I'm tired and I should go to bed. If you get tired you can lay on the couch and sleep there. Well, goodnight!" Sam said and with that, he went to bed.

Quorra looked around, curious as to what Sam's home was like. It was much messier than Kevin's was. Quorra heard a rumbling noise from her stomach. She ran into the room Sam went into. "Sam, Sam where are you?" She soon found him laying asleep on the bed. "Wake up!" She was amazed at his ability to fall asleep so quickly. Eventually she shook Sam awake.

"What is it, Quorra?" Sam said, sleepily.

"I heard a rumbling sound from my stomach, what was it?" she said, slightly panicked.

Sam sighed and said "It means your hungry. Just get some food out of the fridge."

"The what?"

Again Sam sighed, got out of bed and told Quorra to follow him. Quorra followed without question. Sam showed her the fridge, told her it was used to store cold food and keep it cold, and opened it. Sam and Quorra both gagged as he opened the door. The smell that came from inside was so horrible that Quorra had to cover her nose with both her hands to keep herself from gagging again. She assumed the gagging was from the smell, because Sam had also gagged. Sam covered his nose and mouth with his shirt and looked inside. When he closed the door he and Quorra were both gasping for breathe. "Remind me to clean that tomorrow, would you?" Quorra nodded and Sam continued "Well, the only thing in there even remotely edible is a strand of leftover spaghetti, and that won't fill you up. So now I guess you'll have to eat toast."

"What's toast?" Quorra asked.

"Toast is bread, bread is made of tiny creatures, that has been cooked. Toast is usually eaten with butter, butter is made of oil and cream." Sam went into the bread drawer and tried to pick out a piece of bread that wasn't moldy. He found one and, after thinking for a bit, pulled out a moldy piece, too.

"This is bread." He held up the none moldy piece. "And this is bread after it becomes inedible." He then held up the moldy piece. "If you see this green stuff on a piece of bread, don't eat it or make it into toast. Just toss it to Marvin, he can eat it no problem. We, however, cannot." Sam showed Quorra the toaster and how to put the bread inside the toaster.

"Just holler for me when it's done."

"How will I know when it's done?" Quorra asked.

"When it comes out of the toaster." Sam replied.

Sam decided trying to sleep was a bad idea; he didn't want Quorra eating toast plain, and he really didn't want her trying to butter it herself. A few minutes passed and Sam heard a loud BANG! Sam ran into the kitchen and found Quorra on the floor. "What happened?" he asked.

"I was watching the toaster, waiting for the toast to come out, when the toast leapt out at me. It scared me so much that I fell over," Quorra said. Sam had to try really hard not to laugh at this, but he couldn't help smiling. Quorra saw his smile and turned red. Sam saw her blush and decided not to say anything about it. He did, however, stop smiling and offer her his hand. She took it and he helped her up.

"Since it popped, the toast must be done. Come on, I'll show you how to butter it." Sam showed Quorra how to butter the toast. After he buttered it, she took a bit. The expression on her face was priceless. She quickly devoured the rest of the toast. She asked for more, but Sam was out of bread.

"Tomorrow we'll go shopping for food. And we should probably get you new clothes, those ones look old and dirty. I guess there's no point in me trying to sleep if you're going to stay up, and besides, it's only morning. Here, I'll show you how to play some board games," Sam said. Sam and Quorra played all the board games Sam had. Quorra especially like chess, checkers, and Candy Land. They played Sam's board games for hours. Eventually, Sam got hungry. Quorra was still hungry, too, so Sam decided they were going to go to Denny's.

"What's Denny's?" Quorra asked when Sam, told her of his plan.

"Denny's is a restaurant. A restaurant is a place where Users go to eat." Sam said. He and Quorra got on his motorcycle and he drove them to Denny's. Sam and Quorra went inside and got a seat. The waitress gave them their menus and asked them if they wanted any coffee. Sam thought about it for a minute and then decided the last thing Quorra needed was caffeine. He himself wasn't very fond of coffee, so he told the waitress neither of them wanted any.

"Sam, what's coffee?" Quorra asked.

"Coffee is a dark liquid that people drink. Most people like it, but I don't. Coffee has something in it to give you energy, but you have plenty of energy and don't need any coffee."

Sam was looking over his menu when Quorra asked him "What are all these on this large piece of paper?"

"What? Oh, those are different types of food you can order and eat. You just have to pick one."

"These foods all have very weird names. What do you think I should try?"

"Here, try the omelet. Try it with bacon instead of ham." Sam said. Then, sensing the questions coming he said "An omelet is a bunch of eggs cooked together with cheese, a form of cream, sort of, and either ham or bacon. Ham and bacon are both meat coming from the same animal but they're each prepared differently. Bacon tastes better with eggs, so that's why I suggested you get bacon."

Quorra decided she'd try that. The waitress came and took their orders. Sam ordered pancakes. The waitress asked them what they wanted to drink. Sam decided they would be fine with water. The waitress left and they waited. Quorra didn't seem to mind the wait, but Sam sat the whole time thinking 'Could the be any slower?' After what seemed like an hour the waitress brought them their food. Quorra took a bite out of her omelet and spat it out. "What's the matter, don't like it?" Sam asked.

"It burnt my mouth." Sam had forgotten that they served their omelets hot. Maybe that was why it took so long for them to get their food.

"Just drink some water and wait for it to cool down." After a while Sam told her it was okay to eat the omelet. Quorra quickly devoured it. She said she liked it.

After they ate they went back to Sam's place and played more games. Sam taught her how to play BS, Egyptian Ratscrew, Texas Hold 'Em, Five Card Draw, and Go Fish. After a few more hours Quorra began to get sleepy. Sam set up a make shift bed and she quickly fell asleep on it. Sam left the room and went to bed himself, thinking 'Today was one of the best days I've had since my dad disappeared.'

Author's Note: Yeah, my first attempt at a movie Fanfic, where the characters already have distinct personalities.

Yeah, please review! I doubt I will put any effort into this story (I'll probably quit) if no one asks me to keep going. I wrote this to entertain others, and if no one wants to read it I won't write it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reality**

Chapter 2:

Sam and Quorra woke up late the next morning. Quorra was disappointed that she missed the sunrise. Sam told her that it was okay, the sun rose every morning. They had to buy Quorra new clothes and buy food. "Oh, and I was supposed to remind you to clean the fridge today, Sam," Quorra reminded him. Sam groaned. 'Maybe I can get Alan to clean it for me,' he thought.

Sam and Quorra walked outside and about three steps out the door Sam saw his neighbor's daughter, Monica, running up to him. "Hi, Sam," Monica said. "Have you seen Jerome? I can't find him anywhere!" No sooner had she said it than Sam felt someone jump on his back and put him in a chokehold.

"Hello, Sam. Care to spar?" It was Jerome. Jerome let go of Sam's neck and jumped back. Sam rubbed his neck and looked at Quorra. She had a look of terror on her face, the same look he saw on her face right after she rebooted. He told her to relax, everything would be okay.

"Fine, let's go, but this time I'm not losing to a sixteen year old kid!" Jerome smiled and got in a fighting stance. Quorra didn't know what to make of it, so she just stood there. Jerome lunged at Sam. Sam quickly ducked and threw Jerome back. Jerome was a lightweight kid, but he was stronger and faster than anyone Sam had ever met, including himself. Jerome also had serious fighting skill. He knew at least three different types of martial arts along with excellent street fighting skills. Sam quickly threw a series of punches at Jerome, only to have all but the last one blocked. Jerome caught the last punch and thrust Sam back about five feet. Jerome ran up to Sam and launched a kick into his stomach. Sam reeled back. Jerome picked Sam up and threw him out of the makeshift ring Monica drew for them.

Quorra wasn't sure what happened, but she was determined to stop this boy from hurting Sam any more. She leapt into the ring and attacked Jerome. They fought for several minutes, both moving too fast to keep track of who was hitting who. After roughly ten minutes Jerome slammed the palm of his hand into Quorra's stomach, sending her flying out of the ring. "Jeeze, Sam, your girlfriend fights better than you do," Jerome said. Sam muttered something about Quorra not being his girlfriend and stood up.

"Sam, who is that kid and why did he attack us?" Quorra asked.

"I'm Jerome. And I didn't attack Sam, we were sparring, you know, just fighting for fun. Now, why did you attack me?" Jerome said.

Quorra felt really bad about attacking Jerome, and embarrassed about her mistake. Her face turned red and she apologized and muttered something about trying to protect Sam. "Hey, now, no need to apologize. It was fun. We'll have to do this again sometime. You're a much better fighter than Sam is," Jerome said. And with that, he and Monica left.

"What was that all about?" Quorra asked.

"Jerome loves to spar and his sister, Monica, loves to watch a good fight. They often trick me into sparring with Jerome, mostly because I fight better than most people. Jerome always wins, but I think I keep getting better every time. And he's small, so if I can hit him hard enough he'll go flying out of the ring, that dirt circle in the ground. If I knock him out of the ring he loses," Sam explained.

Quorra didn't get the sparring thing at all. She thought it was stupid to fight someone just for fun. Sam and Quorra got up and left for Wal-Mart. Once they got to Wal-Mart Sam explained to Quorra what Wal-Mart was. "Wal-Mart is a store where you can buy almost anything you may need. I'll gather up some clothes and you'll try them on while I get the groceries," Quorra followed Sam into the giant store and to a part of the store where there was nothing but clothes as far as she could see. Sam grabbed a bunch of pants and a bunch of shirts and pointed to the changing rooms, telling her to try them all on in there and hang on to the shirt and pair of pants that fit her the best. Quorra took the clothes and went into a changing room. Sam went back to the entrance, grabbed a cart, and went to the grocery isle. On his way there he called Alan.

"Hello?" Alan said.

"Hey, Alan. It's Sam."

"Hey, Sam. How are you?"

"Great, hey could you do me a favor?"

"Certainly."

"Great, could you head to my place and feed Marvin?"

"Of course."

"And while your there could you clean out my refrigerator?"

Sam waited for a minute, hearing nothing, and asked again. "Yes, I heard you the first time. I suppose I'll clean it. It'll take me a few hours to find my gas mask, odor blocking trash bags, and Febreeze, so don't come home for another four hours or so," Alan said. Alan knew exactly how horrible the inside of Sam's refrigerator was. Sam thanked him and said goodbye. Sam couldn't get anything that wouldn't last in the car he "borrowed" from the dealership, so he grabbed a bunch of cans of ravioli and spaghetti, several loaves of bread, some juice, a ton of beef jerky, and several jars of peanut butter. He went back to the changing room and found Quorra, holding on to a pair of pants and a t-shirt. Sam checked the size on the shirt and pants and grabbed several more of that size.

While Sam and Quorra waited in line to pay for their stuff, Quorra asked Sam a lot of questions. Sam was trying really hard not to get angry and kept answering question after question. Quorra stopped talking as soon as they pulled up to the register. Sam handed the lady at the register a credit card. She swiped it and gave it back to Sam. Sam loaded all the groceries into the cart while Quorra watched, not wanting to mess something up or break anything. She did, however, push the cart back to the "borrowed" car. Sam loaded the groceries into the car. As he got in the car he thought of ways to keep away from his house for four hours. As they were driving down the road, an opportunity presented itself. "Sam, your dad always used to tell me about bowling and how he loved it, so can we try it?" Quorra asked. Sam smiled, thinking that was a perfect way to pass the time.

Author's note: Yeah, this chapter is boring. I kind of rushed through the shopping part. The next chapter will be better, I promise.

So, what did you guys think of Jerome and Monica? My own characters.

So, let me know what you liked, didn't like, and what you want to see later on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reality**

Chapter 3:

Sam soon saw a bowling alley. He pulled the "borrowed" car into the parking lot and got out. Quorra jumped out of the car, bouncing with excitement. Sam asked her how much she already knew about bowling. All she knew was that a ball was thrown down an alley to hit pins. Sam quickly ran through his head everything that could possibly go wrong. After he decided she probably wasn't going to kill anybody while bowling he lead her inside.

As they approached the register Sam asked "What size are you?"

Quorra gave him a blank stare. "What?" she asked.

"What size shoe are you wearing?"

"Again, what?" Quorra replied with another blank stare. Sam told her to take off her shoe. Quorra obediently did as she was instructed. Sam checked her shoe. He found out her shoe size and went up to the counter. The man gave Sam the shoes and told him to go to lane five. Sam grabbed Quorra, who was distracted by all the flashing lights, and brought her down to the lane. He gave her the shoes and told her to put them on. Quorra tried to put them on over her other shoes. Sam stopped her and told her to take her shoes off before she put on the bowling shoes. Sam sat down to put his shoes on. After he had one shoe on he heard a loud thud. He turned around to see Quorra, on the floor.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"I was trying to put on this shoe after I took my other one off, but I lost my balance and fell over," Quorra said, embarrassed.

"Quorra, sit down before you put on your shoes. It makes it a lot easier," Sam told her. Quorra sat down and put her shoes on. She jumped up and asked Sam what was next.

"You go get a ball," Sam said without looking up from his own shoes. "The balls are over there." He pointed to where the bowling balls were stored. Quorra walked about three feet before she fell over again.

Sam looked up and said "You need to tie you shoes. On second thought, let me show you how to tie them." Sam showed her how to tie her shoes. Quorra tied the second shoe, only a bit messier. Sam took her to the rack and helped her pick out a ball the right weight and size for her. After finally getting everything they needed they began the game.

Quorra was first. She knew that she was supposed to knock over as many pins as she could by throwing the ball down the alley. She chucked the ball as you would a baseball and knocked down all the pins. Sam sighed, and Quorra jumped with joy. "Quorra, you're supposed to roll the ball, not throw it. Like this," Sam said. Sam rolled the ball down the alley, knocking down all the pins. "That's how it's supposed to be done. And when you knock down all you pins on the first roll it's called a strike. If you don't get a strike you get a second turn, and if you knock all the pins down on your second turn it's called a spare. With a strike the points you get on your next two rolls get added to ten. With a spare the points you get on your next roll get added to ten. Whoever has the most points at the end wins."

It was Quorra's turn again. She rolled to ball into the next lane over. Luckily, the person in that lane left to use the bathroom. Sam sighed again. Quorra, at least, knew she messed up. She ran over to get her ball and tried again. She knocked down three pins. "Sam, how was that?" she asked.

"Good. Now, wait for your ball and for the bar thing to leave and roll again. Try to knock the rest down."

Quorra rolled her ball down the alley again. This time she knocked down six of the pins. "Sam, I didn't get all the pins. Is that okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, Quorra. It's fine. Any score you get is fine, it's just a game. For fun." Sam and Quorra kept this up for the rest of the game. Quorra was gradually getting better. At the end Quorra's score was 153. Quorra was very happy, not because she thought she did well, but because she got to play. On the Grid the games were all life and death. Sam bowled a 276, which was very impressive. But in Quorra's mind what Sam got was close to what she should be getting, but she didn't really mind.

Quorra was tired of bowling, so she and Sam left. Sam told Quorra that she did really well, especially since it was her first time bowling. Sam checked his watch, he still had two and a half hours to kill. Sam was thinking of a good way to pass the time when Quorra loudly yelled out "Oh, cute little dogs!" Sam turned around to see the pet shop. He smiled as he saw the puppies playing in the window. Quorra turned and looked at Sam with very large, expectant eyes. Sam smiled and took her to the pet store.

As soon as they walked into the pet store Quorra sneezed twice. "Sam! What just happened? Is something wrong with me?"

"You're fine Quorra," Sam said with a laugh. "You just sneezed. Sneezing is what your body does when a foreign particle gets into your nose to get rid of the particle. And when someone sneezes it's polite to say 'Bless you,' so bless you." Quorra let out a sigh of relief. Quorra ran further into the pet store and found the birds.

"They're noisy little guys, aren't they? Hello noisy guy!" Quorra said to one of the birds.

"Those are birds. And over there are some kittens," Sam said.

"Some what?" Quorra asked.

"Kittens, baby cats. And a baby dog is called a puppy. As for what cats are, you should just go see," Sam said. Quorra turned and ran down to where Sam said the kittens were.

"Oh, how cute! Look at them! Can we get one, Sam?"

"Sorry, Quorra. Cats are harder to take care of than dogs, though some people will argue about that. And besides, cats and dogs are natural enemies. Marvin would hate to have a cat around," Sam said. Quorra looked disappointed, until she sneezed again. Her eyes were red and puffy, too.

"Come on, Quorra. We should leave," Sam said.

"Why?"

"Because I think you're allergic to something in here." To confirm his suspicions Quorra sneezed again.

"Nope, you're definitely allergic to something in here. Come on," Sam said. He grabbed Quorra by the arm and pulled her out of the pet store.

As soon as she got out of the pet store Quorra asked "Sam, what are allergies?"

"Allergies are when you body detects a harmless particle in your body and attacks it because it thinks the particle is dangerous. Your allergies likely just cause sneezing and watery red eyes. Don't worry too much about it, you'll be fine a few hours," Sam replied. Sam's patience had been restored when he saw the look of sheer joy on Quorra's face when she was looking at the kittens. Her joy reminded him of her desire to live in his world, and it reminded him why he wanted to take her back to his world in the first place. Sam checked his watch. They still had two hours to kill.

Author's note: So here's chapter three. It isn't as long as I wanted it, but with school in the way of everything I think I'll have to split it up into a few chapters (school leaves my brain fried, so my thinking isn't very good, therefore good, but short chapters as opposed to long sucky chapters).

As usual, leave some comments. I want to hear what you guys liked, didn't like, want to see, etc.

And I think the closest I can get to anything romancy is making hints to Quorra having a crush on Sam. I'm not a romance guy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Reality**

Well, a few of you told me what you wanted to see in this fanfiction and one of those things was Alan cleaning out Sam's fridge. I quite liked this idea (no offense to those of you who had other ideas, they were good too) and so I decided to go with it. Now, without further adieu, enjoy!

Chapter 4:

Alan just finished getting all the stuff he would need to clean Sam's fridge. He had a gas mask, a bucket, twelve cans of disinfectant spray, twelve cans of air freshener, four bottles of bleach, and ninety pairs of rubber gloves. Alan stood in front of Sam's house, mentally preparing himself for the horrors that awaited him. "Hey, Alan. What are you doing?"

Alan jumped about a foot in the air and quickly span around. "Oh, hi Jerome. I'm about to clean out Sam's refrigerator. Care to help me?"

"See you later." Jerome turned around and walked away. Alan sighed. He was on his own.

Alan opened the door and walked inside. Marvin barked as Alan came in. Alan patted Marvin on the head, put him on a leash, and took him outside, safely tied to a tree. Marvin still had food in his bowl, so Alan had no excuse to not clean the refrigerator. Alan took a few cautious steps towards the refrigerator and stopped right in front of it. He put on his gas mask and took a deep breath, preparing himself for the worst. A wave of stench overcame Alan as he opened the refrigerator. It was so bad Alan gagged and retched behind his gas mask. He sprayed a bunch of disinfectant spray and air freshener to clear out some of the smell. Alan had to mentally tell himself not to puke, that if he were to puke while wearing his gas mask he would lose that protection.

Alan grabbed his bleach and poured it all into his bucket. Alan sprayed another can of disinfectant and air freshener into the refrigerator. He put on his rubber gloves and reached into the refrigerator. He pulled out a large green lump of unidentifiable material and dropped it into his bleach. The bleach hissed and sizzled. Alan continued to do this for the next three hours, spraying air freshener and disinfectant at irregular intervals. Eventually, Alan came to the conclusion that the substances in Sam's refrigerator were growing. The fumes caused Alan's thinking to be seriously impaired, and as a result of his toxic fume high, he called the substance in Sam's refrigerator Steve.

Alan and Steve continued the battle, with Steve constantly gaining the upper hand. The bleach was the only thing that seemed to be able to harm Steve, so Alan threw his last bottle of bleach into the refrigerator. Steve made a horrible hissing sound, and appeared to sizzle and wither. Alan cheered and scooped out the remains of Steve into the bucket of bleach, just in case Steve wasn't actually dead, just stunned.

Alan took the bleach outside and put a lid on the bucket. He'd have to take that to a septic tank somewhere and safely dispose of it. Alan sprayed his last cans of disinfectant, for good measure, and air freshener, because it stilled smelled awful. Alan opened all the windows to air the place out. He checked his watch. There was still an hour until Sam was supposed to return home. Alan decided to wait for Sam, though outside with the fresh air and Marvin. After about thirty minutes Alan's head began to clear up, and he remembered the bucket. He grabbed the bucket and drove it to the nearest septic tank.

At the septic tank Alan handed the man the bucket. "Just throw the whole bucket in, if you would. You do not want this stuff near anything else." The man opened the bucket, closed it, and puked in the garbage can near him.

"Congratulations, sir. I've been working here a long time, and this is the first time I have ever puked. What on earth is this?"

"Trust me, it's better you don't know," Alan replied. The man just nodded and took away the bucket. Alan drove back to Sam's place and waited out his last fifteen minutes.

Author's note: Yeah, this is a short chapter. I haven't had a lot of time to write this, what with school, clubs, and my original stories. Well, a short chapter is better than nothing. As usual, review, tell me what you like, didn't like, want to see, you know, the usual.

I have posted one of my original stories on FictionPress. It's called Nolamite Origins and my username is the same, Mastermind 16X. Check it out and let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Reality**

Chapter 5:

Sam found a way to spend the last two hours; at a carnival. He spotted it on while driving around and Quorra instantly wanted to check it out. The carnival had a lot of stuff, and Sam thought it would be perfect for entertaining Quorra. Quorra spotted the roller coaster first. Sam decided he was going to take her on all the rides before showing her the glory that is carnival food. They got in line for the roller coaster (the line was short, which made Sam a bit uneasy) and eventually got in the coaster and sat down. After a few seconds the roller coaster began to move. Quorra squealed when this happened but was quickly reassured by Sam. The coaster slowly climbed up the huge hill, and quickly plummeted down! It went up, down, sideways, and even upside down! Quorra was screaming the whole time.

After a few rounds the roller coaster stopped. Sam got out of the coaster. Quorra tried to, but fell over because she was so dizzy. Sam hid a grin and helped her up. "That was a lot of fun, Sam!" Quorra said. Her joy was contagious, Sam soon found himself laughing. They went on all the rides, ate everything the carnival had to offer, and Quorra only puked once. Sam checked his watch, still an hour left. Sam decided to have Quorra's DNA analyzed.

Sam drove down the street, looking for the clinic. He saw it and drove into the parking lot. He and Quorra got out. "Where are we now, Sam?" Quorra asked.

"We're at the doctor. He's going to get a sample of your DNA and analyze it, to see what makes you so special. You know, besides your personality," Sam replied. He walked into the clinic with Quorra following close behind.

"Sam Flynn, here to see Dr. Cooper," Sam said to the receptionist.

"Mr. Flynn! What a pleasure to see you. Go ahead in, Dr. Cooper isn't busy right now," the receptionist replied. Sam and Quorra walked into Dr. Cooper's office.

"Sam! What brings you by here?" Dr. Cooper asked.

"Could you run a DNA check on my friend here? Check to see if there's anything out of the ordinary."

"Certainly. Now, miss, sit here if you please." Quorra sat on the bed. Dr. Cooper took out a needle, warned her of what he was about to do, and took a sample of her blood. Quorra toughed it out, though Sam thought he heard her squeak a little when Dr. Cooper put the needle in her arm. Sam helped her put a Band-Aid on while Dr. Cooper went into the next room. Sam and Quorra waited for about forty-five minutes, at which point Dr. Cooper came back in with the test results.

"Wow, that was fast," Sam said.

"With modern technology we can now run DNA tests much more quickly. Now, there isn't anything particularly unusual about her DNA. As far as we can tell, she's just a normal human. Now, granted she has AB positive blood, which is rather rare, but not unheard of. Other than that, nothing. Now if I may be so bold, why do you want me to run a DNA test?"

"I found her and doesn't know anything about her past or anything, like a bad case of amnesia. I wanted to see if she had any diseases or something else bad. Glad to see she doesn't," Sam lied. Sam was a pretty good liar, so he managed this without flaw or hesitation.

Sam and Quorra left the clinic and headed back to Sam's place. When they arrived they saw Alan waiting for them with Marvin. "Hey, Alan. What're you doing here?"

"I decided I was going to wait here for you. I thought it'd be nice to talk again, after all, you never told me about what happened at your dad's office. But we should most definitely not go inside, it might still be a little hazardous. Or a lot hazardous, I don't know," Alan said. Sam explained to him everything, the Grid, the ISOs, Clu, his father, everything.

"And this is Quorra, the last ISO," Sam said. Alan reached out to shake Quorra's hand. Quorra shook it.

"The last ISO, wow. I always knew your father wouldn't just abandon you. So she can change the world, right?" Alan asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure how. I had a DNA test run on her, but nothing about her is even remotely inhuman. I'm not sure what my dad meant," Sam replied.

Alan and Sam were thinking when Jerome came. "Sam! I challenge you to a full out brawl. You and her, right here, right now! We fight until the other is either unconscious or gives up!"

"Don't we normally do that?" Sam asked.

"But this time no ring, no holding back!" Jerome bolted up to Sam and thrust the palm of his hand into Sam's gut. Sam was sent flying back. Quorra threw a punch at Jerome, but he caught it and spun Quorra around. Quorra tried to kick back at Jerome, but he threw her about five feet away. Sam ran up and tried to sucker punch Jerome, but some sixth sense warned Jerome and he back flipped over Sam, kicking him in the back in the process. Sam fell to the ground, but he wasn't done yet. Sam got back up and tried to uppercut Jerome. Jerome tried to side dodge the blow, but was a fraction of a second too slow. Jerome staggered back, leaving himself momentarily exposed to attack. Quorra ran up and she and Sam together punched Jerome in the chest, sending him flying. Jerome landed on his back, hard, but quickly recovered himself and ran towards Sam and Quorra. He was about to strike Sam, but feinted at the last second and thrust Quorra back. He quickly roundhouse kicked Sam and leapt back. Sam and Quorra gave up.

"What? Come on, I was just getting warmed up!" Jerome said. He sighed and walked away. As Jerome left Sam thought 'Man, I wish I had him on the Grid with me.'

Author's note: Here you go, sorry it's been a while. I've been thinking this story needs more conflict, and a better plot. So, as always, review tell me what you liked, didn't like, want to see, maybe give me some ideas for a good conflict? That's be much appreciated.

.com/secure/story/story_?storyid=2882123&chapter=1 This is my original story on FictionPress. Check it out! If you don't have a FictionPress account then I encourage you to make one, it's almost the same as Fanfiction.


End file.
